Xenagos
|-|Planeswalker= |-|God= Summary Xenagos is a Satyr Planeswalker from Magic: the Gathering that uses Green and Red mana. When he was young, he killed his family, and when he grew up, his planeswalker spark ignited. Using his newfound powers, he summoned beast from across the multiverse to terrorize Theros, and ascended to Godhood. He later was killed by Elspeth in a fight against her, but chances are, Xenagos may have gone to the underworld. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C. Low 6-B with powers | At least 4-A, likely Low 2-C Name: Xenagos, the Reveler | God of Revels Origin: Magic: The Gathering Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely around in his 30s Classification: Planeswalker, Satyr, Hedonist | God of Revels Attack Potency: At least Street level (Should be superior to other satyrs. Effortlessly killed his family when he was young). Small Country level+ with powers (Comparable to other Neowalkers such as Jace beleren, who turned the Hamilar Sea into mist) | At least Multi-Solar System level, likely Macrocosmic level+ (All gods are living constellations with innumerable stars and even shown to contain a few nebulae, fought against Elspeth and had an upper hand for the most of the battle. Elspeth fought Tezzeret, who not only made Liliana almost use the chain veil on him, but killed a fake Nicol Bolas) Travel Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Jace Beleren) | Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Elspeth; Is a literal constellation) Reaction Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Jace Beleren) | Massively FTL+ (Superior to before, kept up with Elspeth) Combat Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Jace Beleren) | Massively FTL+ (Superior to before, kept up with Elspeth) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Stellar Class Striking Strength: Street Class | At least Multi-Solar System level, likely Macrocosmic+ Durability: Street Class | At least Multi-Solar System level, likely Universal+ Stamina: Very High. Successfully killed his family after numerous attempts, traveled across the multiverse finding what chaos he can cause | Seemingly Limitless Range: Extended Melee Range, up to Macroversal+ with spells (Can summon creatures from across the multiverse) | Macrocosmic+, Macroversal+ with spells Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic (Can use green and red spells. Some consist of making creatures grow in size and thus making them stronger. Other spells are shown using lightning and fire), Empathic Manipulation, Rage Power, Longevity, Resurrection and Immortality (Type 8; All inhabitants of Theros will return to the underworld after death, and can escape to become alive again), Dimensional Travel (Can planeswalk to other planes), can create life, Resistance to Existence Erasure and Death Manipulation (All planeswalkers can survive in the blind eternities longer than a mere mortal) | All previous powers to a greater extent, Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Types 1, 5, and 8; He relies on how many people believe in him as a god), Darkness Manipulation and Chaos Manipulation (Ensured chaos among the plane of Theros, turning the skies dark), Abstract Existence, likely has all the powers Klothys (due to them being both gods of green and red magic), which includes: Fate Manipulation (Is the God of Destiny, and thus controls destiny), Portal Creation, BFR, and Sealing (shown here), Clairvoyance (Shown here), Power Bestowal. Standard Equipment: A staff-like weapon Intelligence: Seemingly very high. He managed to find various beast from across the multiverse and plan how they can terrorize Theros Weaknessess: Chaotic, and can't be reasoned with. Keys: Planeswalker | God Xenagos Others Notable Victories Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) - Bill Cipher's Profile (Low 2-C versions used with speed equalized) Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Magic: the Gathering Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Size Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Fire Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Rage Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Immortals Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Fate Users Category:Portal Creation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Characters Category:Superhumans